


4 Things About The Dean

by crazykookie



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, mention of Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykookie/pseuds/crazykookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection by Carmilla on four things about The Dean. More a character description of the Dean, and her relationship with Carmilla, than a plot story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Things About The Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> This story is for Celaenos, who wanted to know things about The Dean. I read your prompt, and was inspired. I hope you like it!

The first thing to know about the Dean of Silas U, also known as Carmilla’s mother, is that she wears high heels _everywhere_.  
Carmilla’s first memory of her is of heavy wood striking tile repeatedly as a figure approached her from behind. The sound had echoed through the high-ceilings of the Venician mansion, taunting her like the screams of a thousand souls. The irony of the thousand souls thing is not lost on her; her mother very well may have taken a thousand souls during her centuries of hunting.  
Fashions changed, but one constant was footware of the upper-class, and so Carmilla’s mother had been able to continue her high heels practice through the years. Her visual memories of her mother at her best, at her worst, and at her most mind-numbingly boring are punctuated by the sounds of those heels. She was like an obstinate queen, or a military commander or a spoiled socialite as she stalked across polished floors in her chosen uniform.  
The first night that she had taught Carmilla how to hunt, she had been wearing boots that looked like they were for riding, but that’s heels were far too high to be practical. When Carmilla had shown up at her home and found Elle with her mother, disgusted and ready to kill Carmilla, her mother had been pacing amused in the background, heels new from Paris clicking on the stone of the church floor. When she was down in that cave at the end of last term, screaming Carmilla’s full name in a twisted attempt at admonishment, she had been sprinting in Jimmy Choos. 

The second thing to know about the Dean is that she knew almost every type of martial art ad hand-to-hand combat technique. She had already had these skills when Carmilla had been born, but she witnessed her pick up several new ones. These skills are what made her fighting style so powerful and dauntless. It wasn't her supernatural strength that had allowed her to defeat every enemy, nor her cat-form's prowess (no pun intended, really, no way.) What caught enemies off guard was her unpredicted mastery of fighting techniques. And that was something to learn from her mother, if one ever was looking for a role model, she did not rely on the powers her vampire form gave her. Instead, she had worked hard, using her brilliant mind and ambition to become one of the most formiddable women in the world.  
She had said to Carmilla at one point, during one of her more nurturing moods, "Carshka, everything you see I have I built with my own hands. I was not born into the lap of luxury like you." [She used that word, "born," but hey, Carmilla had come to sort of agree with her. Her mother had transformed her, because being a vampire wasn't like growing up a little bit more, it was becoming a different creature. And didn't that make her Carmilla's mother in practice as well as imposed name? On weaker nights, when Carmilla's anger about Elle was drowned out by the craving for human(believe it or not) connection that hit her every once in a while, this was the line of thought her mind went down, sometimes ending with the conclusion that maybe vampire family transcended all human connections, and her mother had earned her role, with her hard work, protection, and affection. It usually dissipated when she awoke the next dusk, but it had been enough the night before to make her emerge and laugh, hunt, and play cards with her mother with genuine affection.  
Maybe the audacity of the Summer Society and Frat bros, and most importantly, Carmilla's in attacking her is what had allowed them to overcome her nurtured power, and push her down a pit. 

The third thing to know about the Dean is she wpuld never approve of anyone not a vampire who Carmilla wanted to date. Elle was obviously an example of this. Laura, unfortunately, would not by power of sheer will and speeches change Carmilla's mother's mind. The adorable thing wouldn't work on her, the honesty thing wouldn't, and the resourcefulness and passion for victory that Laura's plots displayed that she had wouldn't work. And those last two qualities were what would usually make her mother respect someone. 

The fourth thing to know about the Dean is she never, ever stays dead.


End file.
